Alanna Went to the Convent
by Bambolieblue
Summary: Another Alanna goes to the convent. Despite what the first chapter might leave you thinking, I am not writing a MarySue!
1. First Chapter

The two ladies were not very eye appealing. In fact, many of the men that came to greet the ladies looked away in disgust. Some politely looked away with masked amusement of what a convent could do to these ladies. They looked as spoiled as pigs (though pigs aren't spoiled, so no offense to pigs).

The two very enormous ladies were very enormous indeed. As the red headed one of the two stepped out, many were shocked to see the purple gaze. The lady was clumsy, and the footman was struggling in vain to keep her steady. When she was on her two feet, she laughed shamelessly behind her fan, and giggled even more when she spotted the prince. Speaking of the prince, he just grinned a bit uncertainly and turned away to converse with his friends, obviously not sure how to react to this lady.

Seeing this, the red head called back to her friend, who was also of the enormous lenght and width.

"The prince is here!" she squealed. The person who stepped out was a brunette with dark eyes. Shelooked a bit like one of the Prince's friends. But her face was not facing that way, she was facing the redhead, and responded with a high voice,

"Oh, this is so exciting!". And together, the pair giggled behind their fans that they held. Each made sure to put in an unlady like snort or wheeze.

The third person in the carriage, however, just smiled laughingly at the pair's actions. If it weren't for all the lessons they held at the convent, she would have burst with laughter. This young lady, as she stepped out daintily from the carriage, caught many of the men's eyes with her beauty. They were all smitten immediately, for her looksrivaled Lady Delia's looks. Not only that, but her smile was kind, not one that was trying to dazzle the many men present. Her waves of brown hair fell lightly foward as she proceed out of the carriage, and her delicate face was lightly framed.

The myriad of people made way for the ladies as they made their way to their room, each watching with curiosity as to why a lady as beautiful as her would sit with the two most obviously unlady-like ladies.

* * *

It was just a half hour ago when Gary exclaimed that there would be three new convent ladies arriving soon. The group of men that were practicing quickly stopped what they were doing, and hurriedly place the equipment back where they belong when of no use.

They quickly made their way to they palace gates, just in time to see the horses pull in the carriage. The people their all eagerly raised their heads above the others to see if the ladies were dashingly beautiful. Jonathan doubt that anyone could be as ravishing his Delia, so he did not watch with as much anticipation. Gary and Raoul, however, did. Because Jon was prince, they did not interfere with their relationship. They did complain about it half heartedly though. Now they are looking foward to someone new who would catch their eyes.

The three ladies did catch their eyes though. The redhead with the purple eyes caught everybody's eyes, for she was apparently related to Thom of Trebond somehow. The second lady caught Raoul's eyes. He could not take his eyes off her, for she resembled his cousin Lucinda. It is also very possible that it could be his cousin Lucinda of Malorie's Peak.

After he concluded fully that it is her, he gaped fully at the fact that his cousin could possibly spend time with a Trebond. He had known Lucinda as a perfect friend who stood up for her believes whenever possible,knew how to make the right decisions, and would never hang out with snobs. _But,_ he reasoned,_ if Lucy is hanging out with a Trebond, then she must have turned out to be one of them. No, maybe that Trebond isn't that bad, if Lucy hangs out with her._

It was certainly a surprise when the third lady stepped out. Everybody took in the smile at once, for it was filled with genuine kindness. Even the ladies smiled in greeting, for she was one of the most ideal lady ever. She mastered the class on how to govern her own fief, knew most of the helpful sewing tips, and was kind and polite to most people. Her only flaw was hanging out with Trebond and Malorie's Peak. But most people did not hold that fact against her, for her many perfections made up for it.

Jon and Raoul found Gary's eyes shine in the sight of her, as did many of the other men's. Raoul then glanced back at the lady, and reasoned once again_ If Lucy spends her time with that kind lady, and if that kind lady spends her time with Trebond, then Trebond certainly wouldn't be so bad._


	2. Second Chapter

As Alanna and Lucy arrived in Cythera's room, all three burst into and explosion of laughter. Alanna was clutching her stomache, and hanging to the frame of Cythera's bed for support. Lucinda, or Lucy, collapse onto the bed, curled up into giggles. Cythera had her hand delicately over her mouth, eyes crinkled into amusement, as her mouth chuckled. Tears had formed into all three of the occupant's eyes.

It was a quarter of an hour later before any one of the ladies could start talking without starting a chain reaction laughter.

Alanna was sitting on the bed now, tired after laughing so hard. Her first words after the few precious moments of silence were," Cythera, shield your eyes".

Cythera did as she was told, but could still glimpse the light of purple magic as Alanna took the glamours off. The two rotund bodies that were seen there a moment ago was not there any more. Instead, sitting on the bed was what Lucy and Alanna really looked like.

Cythera was careful not to mention anything that would drive them into such amusement again, so instead, she asked," So what are you guys going to do now?"

"I don't know," Alanna responded.

But, Lucinda had an idea. Her warm dark eyes crinkled into amusement as she said," I think we should add a few scars and bigger lips."

"Hey, that's a good idea! But unfortunately, that would require more research." Alanna said.

"So I guess it is off to the Library for the two of you," Cythera planned.

"Yep, however did you guess, Cyth?"Lucy grinned. Together, she and Alanna headed for the door.

"Alanna, wait! Don't forget to put back on your glamours!" Cythera shouted after them. Alanna grinned sheepishly.

"Oops".

Cythera shook her head. She did not get why those two did not want suitors that badly, but she had to admit, their plan of driving them off is very funny and intelligent.The look on some of the knight's faces were so funny. Alanna and Lucy had decided to make themselves unhumanly ugly. Cythera could not imagine what the faces of those who saw Alanna and Lucy would be if they saw how the two really looked, charming and beautiful. But as she tried to, Cythera burst into laughter by herself.

* * *

Thank you for all those who reviewed, it really made my day! I hope you had liked this chapter too. I know that this chapter is not as good as the others, but I tried to make it. And for those who did not figure it out yet, the very pretty lady is Cythera. Sorry if I did not make it clear in this chapter. 


	3. Third Chapter

AN:Apologies for the long suspension. Anyway...

* * *

Alanna's fingers traced along the spines of the books as she stood on her tiptoes and read the titles.

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet," Alanna answered. She went back to the beginning of the row and started to look for the book again.

" Do you remeber what it's called Lucy?"

"Something like 'Masters of disguise' or something," Lucindaanounced over the book shelf she was standing behind.

"Hmm, oh, I think I found it. Here it is,'Disguises for the Masters'".Alanna took the book out carefully, then quickly rearrange the other books on the shelf so it can adjust to the new empty space inbetween without toppling over.

Lucy walked over from behind the shelf that she was looking at and sat down next to Alanna. She looked on as Alanna carefully flipped the pages, taking care as to not miss any information worth any value. It just so happens that they got to the page on changing facial appearances when both of them heard people behind them.

"Lucy! Is that you?"

Lucy turned around and gasp in full shock as she saw Raoul standing behind her, as well as more age related boys. She grinned and bound across the distance between them to give Raoul a enormous hug.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Lucinda of Malorie's Peak."

It came to a shock when they saw how Lucinda curtsied with grace, considering her appearance. Recovering from the shock, they each placed their lips to Lucy's back of her hand, that being counted as a kiss.They introduced themselves. Consequently, PrinceJonathan also introduced himself.Lucy curtsied once again when Prince Jonathan introduced himself.

Alanna watched this all in amusement, and was very glad to see the shock on their faces when Lucy curtsied. As Alanna got up to give her share of respect and introduce herself, she noticed that the Prince, along with the other boys (excluding Raoul) lifted their chins higher and stood stiffer. Each of them eyed her with a level of coldness. It was a duplication of the look that they had given to another purpled-eyed redhead.

"Do not bother introducing yourself, _Lady,_ it is obvious that you are a Trebond," the dark-haired one -the one who told Lucy to greet him by the name of Alex- said.

Alanna only blinked at him, and went on introducing herself anyway. Alex bristled at being ignored, but held his tongue. The Prince eyes followed the top of Alanna's head when she curtsied -as protocol required- causing his eyes to travel up and down in his sockets. Alanna took the care to note that his expression was solely composed hatred. She did not know that blue eyes can ever seem so icy. Her insides twisted in confusion, as she started pondering as to why such hatred would be directed to her.

As the company left to an awkward silence, Alanna filled it up with a thought that was thought out loud to no one in particular.

"I'm guessing they do not like me much."

"Did you do anything to anger them, Alanna?"

"Of course! Why would I?" Alanna snapped, exasperated in the midst of her pondering.

"Just asking," Lucy mumbled, taken aback from the lash out.

* * *

They were walking down the hall when they intervined a second red-head. 

"Thom!" Alanna cried out joyfully.

The squire's head snapped up quickly, revealing an expression of complete bewilderness and shock. When Alanna did not see the grin that she had expected, she felt an immense hurt that added to the confusion. The sum equalled to bad mood for the rest of the day.

"Thom," she repeated in a more contained and formal manner. She forced a grin.

"It's nice to see you."

Thom seem to come out of his trance and managed a smile, which lifted her heart some-what.

"Alanna, sister dear, come to my room in the squire's wing please, tonight. I'm in a hurry, so I'll meet you later."

Not knowing what to think, she nodded her asent.

As she was walking away, during the last minute, Thom called after her," It's nice to see you too!"

And it resulted in Thom receiving a reproachful look from one of the elders passing by.

* * *

Again, thanks for all the reviews, and I'm really glad you liked it. I know that this is not very long, but hopefully long enough so far. 


	4. Fourth Chapter

"Alanna," Lucy called out as she knock on the door once more.

"Come on Alanna, I know that you are in there... Alanna," She tried for what appears to be the millionth time.

After a few passing moments, the door opened.

"Sorry Lucy, I just didn't know what had gotten into me."

Lucy moved pass the door and closed it gently.

"What's wrong Alanna?" She asked. "Are you still pondering over what happened at the Library? Weren't you happy you saw your brother though?"

She shook her head in confusion, and placed the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Oh, Alanna, you _do_ know that you are suppose to see Thom now, right?"

"Oh!" Alanna jumped. "Thanks a lot Lucy!" She quickly went out the door.

It was only a few yards away before Alanna realized that she did not posess a clue as to where Thom's room would be located in the squire's wing. Not wanting to ask any of the present squires there, in case they were going to look upon her coldly, she stopped a kindly looking old man in his path.

"Excuse me sir," She gave a quick curtsy. "But would you be so kind as to tell me were Squire Thom of Trebond is?"

"Of course Lady. Just head straight down to the first right and turn there. It should be the third door on the left."

"Oh, thank you," She curtsied again and quickly left in the said direction. When she got to the door that was supposedly Thom's, she gave it two raps with her knuckles.

When the door did not open after a few moments, she raised her fist to knock again, but...

"Why, hello sister dear," Here Thom moved away from the door and said," Please come in."

And this Alanna did. She placed herself on the sofa, not trusting this situation to be a bit more informal. Without letters to keep them close, it was like meeting a long lost brother who possibly could have changed.

"Well, Alanna, erm...uh, you certainly _grew,_" Thom observed, standing and looking at his seated sister.

Alanna cokced her head and frowned in confusion, not catching on.

Thom then awkwardly gestured to his sides and moved them outward. It was only a few seconds before Alanna looked down at herself and laughed, which surprised Thom. But what surprised Thom even more was when purple magic glowed around Alanna, a bit too bright for eyes, and what appeared was not the Alanna before.

"It was a spell to repell courtiers," Alanna explained slyly.

Here, Thom's face spread into a huge never-before-seen grin, and he replied," Seems just like you, and I must say, good craft work. Does this spell apply for your friend earlier?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could help _beautify_ us a little."

This statement brought back the memory of the fateful day where Alanna's little plan did not work, along with Thom's painful longing for knowledge of sorcery, and Alanna's longing for the passion of Knighthood.

"I did learn from the good ol' library books, and I will admit, I got pretty far. You surprised me with the big change then, Alanna. I could not believe that the convent would allow the ladies to appear so, obese."

"They don't."

"Put on the glamour again, would you?"

Alanna looked for the source of magic inside her, and willed it to work its magic.

"Shall I get you a mirror?" Thom said teasingly. Alanna got up and slapped him on his arm.

"I guess not. Seriously, 'Lanna, what do they give you to eat there?"

Alanna raised her arm threateningly.

"Okay, okay," He said, raising his hands surrendering.

So they worked on Alanna'sglamour that night, striving to keep it fool-proof, and if possible, more uattractive. They started on the process with what they have, deciding to get more info from the library the next day.

"Thom, why didn't you send any letters?"Alanna asked, just as they were about finishing. Thom's face settled on a grim expression on this question, and told Alanna that this story would be told another day.

Just before Alanna left the door, however, he said to her heartily," We can work on your staff sometime, if you like, and I would like you to meet a friend of mines too. Anyway, I suggest you get some sleep. Good night Sister."

"Good night Thom."

* * *

For those of you who don't know, Thom was not very warm at first because he was so surprised at Alanna's appearance, especially since she sort of looked nothing like she used to, except for the hair and eyes, of course. Alanna would be ugly for the most part right now.

As for the pairing, I do not know if there is one, for I have never wrote fluff or anything. But if there is, I do not think it would be A/J, so sorry for those who were counting on it. Please tell me if I should have a pairing, and if it should be a known tortallan character, or a made-up one.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I loved them.

For some reason, writing a long chap, seems kind of hard, so sorry if this is not long enough. I'll try for the next chap.


	5. Fifth Chapter

Note to Readers: Alanna and Lucy are going to be in their disguises for most of the time they make an appearance. They are going to keep it up until it is said that they took it off.

Down the streets came a strange view. Two fat women, with rather unusual faces containing new added scars, skipped down the streets arm in arm.

"Aye, now ye lissin to me, child, for these women are you te stay away from, ye hear meh? They be witches who'll turn yer skin t'cowhide," whispered a mother harshly to her blond 5 year old son, who was just about to run across the street with his playmates. He paused in disbelief and stared in awe at the two women. They did not look very old, like some of the old women who were sometimes called 'old hag'. Of course, he would not do that, for he was a good boy, he liked to believe. His eyes wee drawn to them until they slow down in front of a door, which was not very far from where he was standing.

* * *

The many thieves in the bar, as well as the bunch of regular customers gaped on as the two women made their way across the aisle to the bar front. 

"Two lemonades, please," said the one with the red hair.

The both of them sat down with what appeared with great difficulty. Sniggers were heard, as well as the chuckles of those who found all this amusing. Unknowingly, the Redhaired one smirked, as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"This is fun," Alanna giggled to Lucy as they finally settled down.

"You know, fat women aren't neccesarily bad, you know," Lucy said.

"Duh," Alanna retorted. "Of course, we are fat aren't we?"

"Not really," Lucy replied matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean," Alanna held the cup of lemonade up to her nose and sniffed. She scrunched up her nose. "Sour."

"Lemons are sour," Lucy explained.

"I know that."

"Really?"

Alanna sighed and rolled her eyes, whilst Lucy grinned and laughed.

"And what be two nobles doing here, amongst us?" a lilting voice asked.

Alanna and Lucy turned to see a man of twenty-four years grinning, showing a row of teeth under a large nose.

"Two _big_ nobles," another man snorted.

"Fingers, watch yer mouth," the man replied. "Sorry for Finger's behaviour, ladies. My name is George Cooper. Would I have the pleasure of knowing your names?" The grin that was beaming was now lowered into a smile.

Lucy smiled warmly and replied," Lucinda of Malorie's peak, Mr. Cooper,"

"Alanna of Trebond," Alanna followed.

"Ah, would you coincedentially be the sister of Master Thom?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Cooper-"

"Please," George interupted, "Call me George."

Alanna's face light up with a grin, and said," Ok, George. And yes, I am the sister of Thom."

"I do have the pleaure of meeting Thom of Trebond. He is a smart lad, that he is,"

"Very smart indeed," Fingers was heard adding in. George glanced at Fingers. In response, Fingers winked at the ladies.

"Why would he be named Fingers?" Lucy asked.

"Er, you see. His full name is Lightfingers. Our occupation... it is a matter of trade."George tried to explain.

"In simple terms, you are a thief?" Lucy asked. Alanna looked on interestedly.

"You are a smart one, aren't you?" George complimented. Lucy smiled proudly.

Just then, Thom's arrival was announced by Fingers' announcement.

"Aye, Master Thom has arrived," Fingers' said, then resumed playing with the cards.

"Why, I did not know you have met already," Thom said. "I was just about to bring you here, Alanna. Oh, hello Lady Lucinda."

"Hello Sir Thom," Lucy said shyly.

"Oh, George, I heard the Dragon was here." Thom said coyly, staring at Alanna. Just as he suspected, Alanna perked up visibly.

"Aye Thom, you heard correctly. In fact, he just left a few moments ago, just before Alanna and Lucy came by. He said that he had some business to do."

"Well, that's news," Lucy said. She glanced at Alanna, who was barely sitting on her seat. It was still rather comical seeing Alanna as she is right now. She stared down at her hands. A wart was sitting right in the middle. She glanced away disgustedly, but smiled as she thought of the reactions of the other Knights when they were just about to kiss their hand. She listend as the group talked on.

* * *

Days have passed since they first met up with George, which Alanna and Lucy have recently learned was the Rogue King. It came as a surprise, even though it was quite clear at the attention the people gave George as he made the announcements. 

The days were spent with the majority of the time visiting George,while his people were starting to like the two fat women. George always seem to find the time to spend with them, which they appreciated very much. On some occasions, Thom would come with them to visit George, if he did not have to run errands for Sir Myles. On other occasions, he would be spending time in the Library studying magic, as if he were going to be a sorcerer.

Some nights, Alanna and Lucy would spend with Cythera, as Cytherawould betelling them about Sir Gary and how wonderful he was. It was on one particular night that a conversation came up that is worth mentioning. Cythera was once again going on and on about how wonderful Sir Gareth is...

"He did not seem all that wonderful to me," Alanna suddenly replied coldly. "He was rather mean and rude."

"That does not seem like Gary," Cythera replied, frowning."Did you do something to anger him?"

Alanna tried to stop from screaming from the top of her lungs that she did not do anything. Finally, she settled down for a simple "no".

"Then I must ask Gary about this. Surely he does not hate for no apparent reason." Cythera said.

_How do you know,_ grumbled Alanna silently.

"Ask him why," Lucy said.

Cythera nodded. "I will."

* * *

"Lady Alanna, and Lady Lucy?" Stefan, also known as the hostler, inquired. 

"Yes?"

"'is Majesty asked me to pass this on." Here he passed them a small note tied with a small ribbon.

"Thank you Stefan." Alanna said. She undid the bow and unfurled the paper.

_Thom asked me a favor. A surprise. Come to the inn tomorrow at noon. The Lucy can come as well._

_-George_

Alanna looked at Lucy, a gesture that asked for an opinion.

"I think you should go. He never gave surprises before. I wonder what it is." Lucy offered.

There was a silence as each of them imagined what the surprise might be.

"What would Thom have to do with this?" Alanna wondered out loud.

* * *

The next day, Alanna and Lucy once again walked down the streets, the same street they went down a week ago. They had asked if Thom would be coming along, but he declined, saying he still had many things to do. Alanna had tried to ask what the surprise was, but Thom merely shook his head. Lucy commented on how sly Thom was, and he flashed her a charming smile. 

"You are here." George stated. Next to him stood a red headed man, similar to Alanna's hiar. He had green eyes, that seem to shift to another color slightly in a while.

_Dragon eyes_, Alanna thought.

"This, our very special guest here, is the new Shang Dragon, Liam Ironarms." introduced George. He grinned whe he saw Alanna's eyes widen, just as Thom said it would.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mister Ironarms," Alanna excitedly said.

Lucy was more calm, and said her greetings in a more mannerly way.

"I have heard from George that Miss Alanna had ambitions to become a knight. Here, I am repaying George from a long time favor, and have agreed when Lord Thom requested that I were to help you with combat. Of course, if Lady Lucy would like, she can join as well." Liam announced.

" I would love it, Oh thank you George," And Alanna impulsively gave George a hug, who was taken aback from surprise.

"Er, but I think you can eat a little less from now on, for it...um... uh... would not do to weigh so heavily. You cannot achieve agility." Liam awkwardly said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Alanna said, as she glanced at Lucy and grinned.

* * *

"Alanna! Lucy!" Cythera shouted as she raced to catch up to them. Her eyes seem troubled, and her movements were flustered. 

"I have recieved word from Gary," she said. "Come, we shall chat in my room." She lead them down the corridor, eight rooms down, and through the door.

Cythera waited until her breathes came back regularly and were not taken in shallow bits before she spoke.

"Thom had commited Treason."Cythera said bluntly.

"What!" Alanna exclaimed. "Cythera! How? Why? Details!"

"Ok," consented Cythera. "Gary said that Thom had attempted murder on the Prince Jonathan. He did not go fully into details. That is what he told me."

"But why would Thom do that?" Lucy asked, as taken aback as Alanna. To Alanna's surprise, Lucy protested even more than she did. "He did not seem that kind of guy. He was so kind, and so generous. Why, he even arranged a surprise for Alanna! Why would he do that? Thom wouldn't do that, would he Alanna? No! He wouldn't do that. Nuh-uh would he com-"

"Calm down Lucy." Alanna interupted. "What has gotten into you?"

"Sorry," Lucy replied meekly, blushing.

Cythera looked interestingly at Lucy's blushing face, and said," I think there is something going on."

Lucy blushed even harder, and told Cythera that she did not know what she was talking about.

* * *

Alanna pondered over her thoughts as she tried to sleep. Thom wouldn't commit treason, would he? No, like Lucy was about to say, nuh-uh would Thom commit treason. What would Thom gain? Alanna knew he still dreams about becoming a sorcerer. It just doesn't make sense...

* * *

Some Info: 

George supposedly helped Liam from trouble, and now Liam has vowed to pay George back. He and George them became friends.

Remember when Liam said that he had some business to take care of in Tortall, and that was how he met Duke Roger? That is why he is here right now, supposedly anyway. I don't know if he is going to have anything to do with Duke Roger.

George and Thom met exactly as George and Alanna met in the books. The slight exception is that Thom agreed out of curiousity.

* * *

Ok,here is a long chapter for this story. Hoped you guys liked it. And thanks for the reviews. The story is not as well as written as I would have liked it to be, and could not measure up to a lot of the stories out there, but I try. Thanks again anyway, even just for reading. 


	6. Sixth Chapter

During the next day, Alanna had come to the conclusion that this Thom that she is seeing is not the Thom that she had known before. That was why when Thom had tried to talk to Alanna the next morning, she turned away in anger, and in mistrust. She had finally realized that there were a lot of things that be would not tell. Perhaps he was really one of those people who enjoyed power, and would do anything to get at it, or so she thought.

A tray was seen from the corner of her eyes that morning on the breakfast table. Realizing who it belonged to when she looked up, she took her tray up and went to an unoccupied table. Thom looked after her, hurt and confused. He tried to suppress the anger that was welling up inside him, mad at Alanna for being mad at him for some unexplained reason. He sat down with a sigh, stressed out from the path his life had taken him.

Finally, Lucy was at the hall accompanying her. Alanna asked her where she had been this morning.

"Sorry, I sort of overslept, so I did not hear you when you knocked." Lucy said.

Alanna snorted and replied," I didn't knock, I pounded on the door."

Someone had heard Alanna snort, and laughed with his friends. "Pig!" They exclaimed. Ladies on that table could beheard sharing their humoras well. Lucy shook her head.

"So, where is Thom this morning?" Lucy inquired. Alanna did not answer. When Lucy saw Thom eating alone at the next table, she asked, confused, " Why aren't you sitting with him?"

Alanna was silence once more. Exasperated, Lucy asked angrily, " Is it because of what Cythera told us yesterday? Because you know as well as I that it is not necessarily true. You know better than to listen to court gossip Alanna!"

That had Alanna replying rather loudly, "You know as well as I that Cythera would not lie!"

"How do you know that Sir Gareth would not? Do you not think that he does not gossip as well?" With that, Lucy picked up her tray, and angrily strode over to the table to where Thom was sitting, leaving Alanna to sit by herself. Alanna huffed angrily and proceeded to eat. When a comment was made on their fight, with some people referring it to "a pig fight", Alanna got up, making as much noise as possible at a table, and slammed her tray down. She flexed her fingers, fighting the temptation to use the spell for lighting a candle to light the knight's hair on fire. With a fustrated cry, she made her way to the door of the hall, fixing her sharp glare at anyone who was staring. The door banged shut, leaving in her wake a bunch of snickering knights and ladies.

* * *

Thom was alarmed at the short argument that was going on at the neighboring table. He glanced angrily at the exceedingly annoying person who kept on making references to pigs. His eyes were fixed on Lucy in surprise for a moment, but quickly put his attention on Alanna again. He saw her fingers flex, as if occupying themselves so they would not do anything unwanted. His fingers did the same. Even though he was still angry at Alanna, he could barely tolerate his fellow knights. They all acted so disrespectfully, particularlyto people who were not normal, like Alanna. 

After Alanna left, he turned back to his meal. Thom caught Lady Lucy looking at him, and so gave her a nod. She did not react, but continue on staring, as if trying to comprehend him, like a child trying to read a hard complex book. Not liking the attention, Thom finally looked up and lowers his eyelids into a glare. She jumped back, alarmed, and blushed, not aware that she was staring before.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

Thom sighed, and went back to his food. He couldn't be more confused then ever. His life already has enough trouble. Why did the gods have to make Alanna angry at him? He was counting on surviving from the day Alanna arrived with her moral support. Now...

"Sir Thom?" He heard Lucy ask. Before he can reply, she continued on with her question.

"Is it true that you have committed treason against the crown," Lucy asked quickly, almost too quickly for Thom to apprehend. He jumped up in surprise at the question, and quickly swiveled his head around to catch a glimpse of anybody who showed any signs they have heard. Lucy looked at him worriedly, fearing that what Cythera told them was true.

After the assurance that nobody have heard the last question voiced, he turn to give Lady Lucy a look that plainly showed annoyance and alarm. When Lucy did not act, he heaved another sigh, and got up. Lucy followed his suit.

"Follow me," he said mildly.

Lucy obeyed as Thom made his way to his quarters. She hesitantly entered through the door.

"Have a seat," Thom said as he put up magical barriers to prevent eaves-dropping. Once he was done, he sat himself across from Lucy and asked,

"Where have you heard it?" When Lucy looked confuse for a moment, he added, "That I have went against the crown?"

Lucy went on to explain the whole story, starting from when the prince and his comrades were cold to Alanna, leaving Alanna confused. Then she proceeded to tell Thom about when Cythera was praising Sir Gareth, how Alanna disagreed with her, and asked her to find out what Thom had did to anger the people.

There was silence as the information given was contemplated. Finally, Thom came up with a question that surprised her.

"Do you trust me?"

Taken aback, Lucy thought over this. Of course, ever since she had met Thom, she sort of developed a…well, she will admit that it is a crush. But that does not mean that she is hopelessly in love and will trust him to no ends. But, seeing Thom's actions these past few days, it is hard to think of him as a bad man.

"Yes, I trust you, Sir Thom."

Thom responded with another question. "Would you be willing to take my story as the truth?"

Here, Lucy hesitated. Then she came up with an answer that she was proud of, "It depends, Sir Thom, whether the story I hear is the truth. I cannot judge when you do not give me anything to judge yet." Okay, that may not have been the best answer, but it did not seem so indecisive as her other ones.

"Very well," Thom said, and proceeded to tell his story in full details.

* * *

_As always, I really appreciate the reviews. So thanks again (and again and again)._


	7. Seventh Chapter

"_It all started at the end of my last page year, the time when we went to Persopolis."_

Of course, without Duke Roger's insistence, Thom would not have been able to go at all. It was Roger who convinced them to bring Thom along, Roger who insisted that Thom would be better off going. Thom did not even heed his instincts... he agreed instantly. The chance to see the forbidden city from the tales that he have read about was too great to pass up. Persopolis was so close to the Black City. He could, with all his magical knowledge, sneak off and attempt at finding the real story behind all the unconfirmed tales. He was wary of the many warnings that told the readers to not go and try to find out the secrets, for surely their lives would be in peril. But Thom had nothing to loose. Besides Alanna, there was nothing else he would miss. Of course, there were no guaranteed results. But does it matter? It was his chance to go and have his adventure full of sorcery, without the bruises and battles that would have met him for certain along his way to becoming a knight.

And so he agreed, and it was during the second night that they had stayed in Persoplis when he decided to go out. Once he had gotten his gear ready at-hand, and have gone over all the spell that he thought he needed, Thom summoned up as much stealth as he possibly could and opened the door slowly. He glanced around in the dark hallway, long enough to convince himself that there was nothing amiss, and then set foot on his intended journey.

As he got to the gates, he diverted the guards' attention with his gift, finding no pebble or rock to throw. As soon they strayed off from their duty, Thom got to the small door within the large gate, and searched through his mind for the charm to unlock common bolts without magical wards.

As soon as the door was locked behind him, Thom whistled softly through his teeth for his mare that he had hidden outside Persopolis's walls, certain that this plan was fool-proof, for there was commonly no one arriving in such sort intervals right after the group's arrival. Checking once more that the cloths under Moonlight's hooves are in place, he hoisted himself upon the saddle, and galloped off quietly towards the dreaded city.

"_It was not long, with Moonlight's speed and my haste that I caught up with a dark figure ahead of me, also heading towards my intended direction. Apparently, the rider heard me, for he slowed down and waited for my approach."_

"Who are you?" were the first words that Thom heard emitting from beneath the cloak. He refrained from answering, curious of the reason and aware of where this person was heading, with a hood up to conceal his identity.

"Is that any of your business?" Thom responded.

"Do you know who I am?"

Thom smirked, for that was an obvious response.

"No,"

Hearing this answer, the figure pulled himself up a little higher, and stated proudly," I am Prince Jonathan, heir of the King Roald and Queen Lianne."

Thom, taken only a little by surprise, bowed in his saddle as was required.

"And now I require an answer as to why you would be out here at this certain time,"

_"Or course, I did not tell him, even if he ordered me to. How do I know that I could trust the heir to Tortall? So I asked him the same question. He told me that it was none of my business. chuckle So I told him that it was none of his business as well." _

"Very well then," the Prince said after a moment of consideration. "But you must refrain from getting underfoot," he added as an after thought.

Thom bristled in annoyance at such a suggestion, but replied nonetheless that he wouldn't. And so, the two figures now continued on their way towards what they were not suppose to. It was not long before they saw the city itself, and both were in awe.

It was a city made entirely of black stone, with its own air of eeriness. The appearance foretold unusual happenings. The feeling that entered these human bodies were not of safety and warmth, but of icy coldness. But it does not matter, for both of these young gentlemen were too compelled to be driven away from this city. So both, in silence, rode on, each for his own purposes.

_"So both of us tied our horses just at the entrance of the city. It was a scary city, so both of us entered together, glad just to have company." _

Thom had his mind set on a spell, as ready as the prince -who had his hand on his sword- to act at the first sign of danger. After passing several curious buildings that were all similarly built, the pair stopped in front of the building. This particular building seemed different from the rest. Whether it was the fact that it was a temple or something else, Thom couldn't tell.

"I'm going in," Thom announced. Seeing him say so, the Prince Jonathan nodded and followed him in, as curious as his fellow red-headed company was.

_"I don't quite remember, but there was a skirmish." Thom's brow furrowed in confusion, trying to summon up memories of the past. " I think… there were ten figures in all. I-I know that they were attacking us, and so I tried to defend myself with magic, and the prince with his sword._ _I suppose my gift was not strong enough, and so me and the prince worked up a partner ship. Supposedly, I think we killed off the Ysandir, as they had called themselves. I was drained, and so was the prince, but we made it back to the city somehow." _

* * *

"So, how did it come about that you supposedly were treacherous?" Lucy asked, not knowing where this was leading, or how the past event that Thom encountered had anything to do with the current situation. 

Thom sighed, half of him still stuck in the past. He shook his head of the memories, and tried to explain to Lucy how the rumor came about.

_"See, there was this one day that the prince came up to me…" _

It was his first squire year, after just barely passing the exams. He was in his room, quietly doing his work, when Thom heard a furious pounding on his door. Confused at this odd occurrence, he went up to open the door. He was surprised when he saw the heir standing there, with a look of hot anger burning in his sapphire eyes. Thom was quickly pushed aside as the mad prince entered the room and shut the door.

"You treacherous snake!" Taken aback once again by this figure, Thom raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Pardon?" This was said in a calmly state.

"How _Dare_ you try and do something like that!"

Once again, Thom said confusedly," Excuse me?"

"You know what you did. I shouldn't have let you come with me on the first place! If I knew what you were attempting to do, I had the evidence, you would HANG in Traitor's hill, you filthy scum!"

"I'm sorry, but I thin-" Thom was cut off with another outburst from his royal mouth.

"You tried to murder me, for Mithros sake! Don't think you can hide it, Roger told me everything, like how you tried to get rid of me in the Black City! I'm watching you, Thom of Trebond, I'm watching your every move, and when you act, the My Father will see what you are doing, and you shall pay!"

With that, the Crown Prince left, banging the door shut in his wake. Thom stood there stunned, knowing that the Prince meant the incident in the Black City. How the Prince got to the conclusion, Thom did not know. Yes, Duke Roger certainly had something to do with it. Ever since his arrival, Thom could not help but get the chills around him. He rejoices in his classes though, for they were rich with information. Thom slept that night, not knowing what to do.

The next morning, he would feel the Prince's eyes watching him, just like he said he would. When the occasion comes up that he would have to converse with either the prince or his friends, Thom would be met with cold eyes. But there was no more than that, no announcement stating his death in Traitor's Hill.

* * *

"So, that's it?" Lucy asked incredulously. She breathed in awe. "_Wow"._

"Are you telling me then, that they are acting the same way towards Alanna?" Thom wanted to know. Lucy nodded.

"She was angry, because she thought that what they were saying was true."

"Well it wasn't," Thom stated grimly.

"I think that you should talk to her," Lucy suggested.

"Well, Of course, but the thing is, she keeps on avoiding me. Wait, maybe I could ask George, since she is mad at you as well."

Lucy nodded, liking the idea. She then realized what that meant. "So George knows?"

Thom nod his head. " With how things are going, he is my only friend around here."

"I see. Well, I got to go." Lucy stared at Thom longer, and blushed again.

Thom watched amused, and realized that she looked cute when she blushed. Suddenly realizing what thought had just crossed his mind, his cheeks heated as well. Hurriedly, he showed her to the door.

"Farewell, Lady Lucy."

"You too, Lord Thom."

* * *

Dear Reviewers,

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them, and am very glad that a lot of you liked the previous chapter. Responding to the reviews, I hope that this chapter was not as boring as the last one. And I hope that some of your questions are answered. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Bambolieblue


	8. Eight Chapter

"Lady Alanna!" George Cooper exclaimed in surprise. "You are early."

After a few moments of scrutinizing her hard expression, he inquired curiously, "What is the matter?"

Alanna looked at George, wondering if she should tell him. She still did not know him personally well, and do not know if she could trust him. Finally, deciding that she is a friend of Thom's, she asked him if she could talk to him in private.

Wandering what business requires such privacy, he nodded, and led her upstairs to his room.

Never been to his room before, Alanna was surprised by the furnishings. She looked around, or rather, she stared around.

Momentarily forgetting the reason of being here, she asked in awe," Are these the Lord Provost's pillows?"

She only got a grin in response.

"So what ails you?" George asked after they have settled down, Alanna placed on the couch opposite of his.

Compelled to share her confusion and anger, Alanna told George of all what happened and all she heard. George listened intently, the frown on his face increasingly deepened as Alanna continued.

"Lass," George began, "You musn't be so quick to anger. I understand how you feel, but perhaps you should let yer brother explain himself.."

Alanna pondered over his words. "But-" She realized that what she was about to say would not be reasonable.

"So I guess I did sort of overreact, didn't I?"

George said nothing, letting her think over it herself.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Alanna answered herself.

"All better?" George asked.

"Yeah," Alanna smiled her thanks. "It helps talking it through. But I jus-"

"GEORGE! MR. IRONARMS IS HERE!"

"Okay then, lets start our first lesson." George said getting up. " Oh, Alanna- er-your guise."

"Oh, yeah, right," breathed Alanna awkwardly.

George stared at the original Alanna, not goggle-eyed, but a kind of scrutinize. He inspected her fiery hair that was back to her own silky locks, her purple amethyst eyes slightly filled with determination, and her slim figure, ready to work with lady-trained grace.

* * *

"Oof!" Alanna fell on her rump once more, dirtying the breeches that she had borrowed from George. Her hair broke free from its tie, framing her sweat drenched face, sticking to it. Alanna wiped it away in disgust. 

"Try again Lady Alanna. You are good, but not good enough." Liam scolded lightly. "Come on, get up. Your opponent can easily have sent you on your way to the Black God by now."

Alanna quickly got up, her body sore from the various thumps that landed on it.

Liam was admiring the girl's determination. He was surprised at the quick change of appearance that was made in an instant. Suspecting that it had a relation with magic, he did not ask. Inwardly, he shuddered, and cleared his mind from the thought.

Alanna tried to lay a few punches on Liam, all either blocked or avoided. She huffed with fatigue, but continued on.

_Whump!_

This was the thirty-fourth time now. She had counted it, trying to keep a mental record of her improvement. Somehow, Liam always seem to sweep Alanna off her feet in an inhumanly fast way. If she did not surpass fifty-six landings, that would show either she was improving, or Liam was letting her off easy.

Above in a window, the Rogue King was looking down that the two figures below in his private courtyard. It was rather comical, seeing to bright red spots down there, one stationary, whilst the other was constantly being thrown off.

He too, like the Shang Dragon, admired the girl's determination. Of course, Alanna did not prove to be a wiz at hand-to-hand combat. The Liam had decided that the first few sessions would be what most knights do not specialize in.

George then turned his attention to the dress that was draped over on his couch. Apparently, it was a very lacy, frilly, and (as Thom like to say) un-Alanna-like dress.

George smiled to himself. As he was learning more and more about Alanna from her frequent visits after she had resolved her strife with Thom, George had to decide that the dress was very unlike Alanna. Alanna, though herself was very complex, liked simple clothing, or at least that was what George thought.

A knock startled George out of his train of thoughts. He went to the door, opening it to reveal Alanna, sweat-drenched and dirty. She was breathing heavily, still trying to catch her breath. Standing behind her was Liam. He seemed unperturbed, a great contrast to his trainee. In fact, he was grinning.

"Come on in," George said.

The pair of them went in, seating themselves while George stood.

"Alanna is progressing greatly," Liam announced. Alanna grinned. George beamed with pride.

"I take it you two trained hard," George stated.

"Oh no!" Alanna protested. "Liam had it easy, didn't you?" she glared at him. With these two gentlemen, Alanna felt rather relaxed, despite the fact that they did not even know each other for very long.

Liam's response to Alanna's glare was one that spite Alanna to no ends.

"You were having fun!" She accused. Now her eyes were glowering. George laughed. It was moments like these that he enjoyed now and then. Spending time with Alanna, and sometimes Liam always made him feel more relaxed.

"I'm going to have to go now, Alanna. Remember your left leg. They are still there, you know." Liam reminded.

Alannan nodded.

"Goodbye Dragon," George bid. Liam was going to come again next Monday and Wednesday, like he does every week. George suspected that the shang was spending more time than he needed in the city, just because of teaching.

"I'm sorry I dirtied your clothing George, I'll wash them and return them to you tomorrow." Alanna apologized.

"No need lass. You can keep them."

"Are you s-"

"Positive."

"Thanks so much George."

"No need, Lass."

"I'm glad you're here." Just realizing what she said, Alanna was speechless, her face visited by a blush.

"I'm glad too," George replied afterwards. He did not meet her eyes, as Alanna's skin turned redder than before. Hurriedly, she told him that she had to go, rushing to get out of the moment of awkwardness. George watched her go sadly.

* * *

_Snippet from Past Event: Jonathan and Roger: _

"Cousin, I am afraid that I have some bad news to spread. My apologies, but it have to be done, for your safety, Jonathan."

"Not at all, Roger, you know I always welcome you, whether it is good or a message of evil that you bear." Prince Jonathan replied. He ushered Roger to enter his room, and hastily closed the door. It was a week after the event in Persopolis.

"Jonathan, cousin dear, you know that I tell you this only because I have to, you must understand." Roger drawled.

Bewildered at his words, Jonathan said slowly," But of course, Roger. What brings you?"

"Now, you must let me finish before you react."

Jonathan nodded.

"Good. Well, it started on the night we had the last magic lesson together. You do remember Thom of Trebond there?"

Once again, the Prince nodded.

"As I was reciting the lesson, I have seen a strand of purple coming towards you. I could not identify what it was. I did not want to interfere, incase of seeming suspicious, but-"

Prince Jonathan cut him off with his great discovery, "And the color of Sir Thom's gift is purple!"

"Correct, Cousin. I swear, you are getting more intelligent."

Jonathan replied, "It was from your teachings, Roger."

"I'm flattered. But back to the point, You see," Here, Roger puts on an immenesly grave face.

"Thom of Trebond was trying to kill you..."

* * *

Dear Reviewers, 

How do you like that? Two new chapters. Plus a title too. Of course, it is kind of lame, but I would change it someday, when I get a more definite plot in mind. Thank you all!

Bambolieblue


	9. Ninth Chapter

Alanna finally confronted Thom. It was rather awkward, as the events recently seem to be.

"Er, Thom?" Alanna stood in the doorway in a strange position.

Thom, who was working on a report, looked up, mildly surprised. He put down his quill and backed up in his chair.

"Alanna, hello." He greeted.

After a moment, Alanna asked, "Is it okay if I come in?"

Thom's head jerked back a bit, and replied distressfully, "Yes, of course."

Anxious, Alanna sat down on his bed. Without giving Thom a chance to speak, Alanna quickly spoke.

"Thom, I'm sorry, I reacted too quickly. I didn't know, Lucy told me. I sort of spoke to George too, and yea, he told me to think about it. And so I did, and," Alanna took a deep breath.

"Canyouforgiveme?"

Thom caught on in an instant, and thought about his answer for a minute. Satisfied, he answered, "Yes, Alanna, I can forgive you, and I will."

Alanna grinned at Thom. "Thanks Thom." After a moment or so, Alanna asked, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Thom's eyebrows furrowed in a frown. "Well, all I've been doing is ignoring it, or denying it. There's not much I can do."

"I'm sure there is an alternate way."

Both turned in surprise at the new voice. It was Lucy, standing outside the closed door.

"Can I come in?" Came the muffled voice.

Thom got up quickly and opened the door for Lucy.

"Hi," Lucy grinned impishly. Thom blushed. Alanna cleared her throat.

"So," she said, "as we were saying… or as _Lucy_ was saying,"

"Right. As I was saying, there should be an alternate way."

"How?" Thom wanted to know.

"Well, we obviously know that Duke Roger of Conte is the bad guy here, falsely accusing Thom of a nonexistent crime." Lucy stated.

She continued, "So, it is clear that we should find a way to prove that Roger was wrong. All we need to do right now is to watch him closely. If he does not act within the week, we will try to think up something."

Suddenly, Thom sprang up in alarm.

"Hush! I have forgotten something fatally important!" Thom cried. Fear could be seen visibly on his face. The girls watched in silence as they saw his magic search the corners of his room. They felt themselves pale along with Thom as he worked his magic.

Finally, when Thom was done, they inquired, "What happened?"

Thom shook his head, his body shaking. "He overheard us. I forgot to put the barriers up."

Alanna and Lucy exchanged glances. "So what should we do now?"

Thom looked terribly forlorn. "Just steer clear of Roger, and lay low."

Alanna and Lucy, clearly heeding Thom's advice, exited through the door with apprehension.

* * *

I'm sorry to say that this story is most likely to be discontinued. So I apologize to all thosereaders who were looking forward formore. 

However, I am planning on starting a new story, and most hopefully will be able to finish it.

Bambolieblue


	10. Tenth Chapter

The next day, it just so happens that there was going to be a ball. Now, the notice was delayed by some other important crown business, so word didn't come out till just yester eve.

This news brought all the court to a panic, and dawn found everybody preparing for the ball, sleepers that tend to wake up in the noon woke up at an unusual time to shop. In fact, that morning was one of the busiest mornings in history, and probably late at night, the shop tenders and merchants would cheer, but just now, they are too busy to even bother thinking of anything else.

Ladies ordered a fitting left and right, some from their own personal tailor, and the ones who cannot afford so, quickly went out and lunged towards the next best dressmaker.

Unfortunately for Alanna, the time the ball was announced was the time she was apologizing to Thom. She woke up at the second candle after dawn, not realizing the uncanny bustling and shouting outside the city walls were due to a late ball notice. Thus, she reacted upon instinct and flew to the room across from hers and pounded deafeningly, fearing the worst has happened to Corus.

Moments later the door was still closed. In a panic, Alanna ran (still in her ball gown) towards the Knight quarters in a stumbling speed, wasting no time to pound on Thom's doors as well. This time, the door did open up, and Alanna stood in shock at what lay before her eyes.

"Thom!" she gasped loudly. "Why are you dressed already?"

Thom, who was indeed dressed in uniform, thought that the question was rather weird. He frowned slightly and shifted to the other leg. After another moment of contemplation, he shifted back onto the previous leg before responding, "Everyone is up early…why are you up so late?"

Alanna let her jaw drop in disbelief. "Me? Up Late? I'm up at the time I'm usually up! Why is everybody up so _early_?"

Hearing this, Thom chuckled in pure amusement at his sister, shaking his head at her obvious ignorance. Alanna saw him shaking his head and angrily socked his forearm.

"Thom! Stop laughing and tell me this moment what's happening!" She shouted. Heads in the hall turned at this angry shout, trying to find the source of the noise. Attention was something Thom was uncomfortable with, especially if it's the embarrassing sort, so he quickly pulled his sister into his room.

He shut the door with haste. "Alanna! Ow! Okay, Okay, I'll tell you, Mithros! Just stop hitting me."

Alanna complied, but not before hitting him once more in frustration.

"Yesterday, they announced that a ball was to be held to welcome all convent ladies that have just arrived. It is happening tonight, so due to the short notice, people are rushing to prepare. As to why I'm up, I'm trying to finish all my paper work before tonight so I can enjoy this event in peace," he explained.

Alanna stared wide-eyed at her brother before letting a vicious war cry and stomping off.

Thom chuckled.

Midday, after eating breakfast, Alanna found herself outside palace grounds in the temple district, her current state being pushed around by throngs of busy ladies and lords. The sun glared angrily upon her greasy red curls. Pudgy cheeks blotted with a new touch warts, and pudgy eyes smudged with thick eye kohl. Her puckering lips were in a pout, defined with dark cherry lip balm. Draped over her exceedingly obese frame was a silly pink dress donned with frilly laces, the exact dress that Alanna hated with passion. That was partly why she wore it.

With effort-strained steps, she made her way past the temple district and into the merchant littered part of Corus. Shouts sounded across the district in hollers, voices lulling each to buy their goods from Scanran, the Yamani Islands, Galla, Maren, and even across the Roof of the world! It took a mighty lunge to get to that stall that sold goods from the Roof of the World, and Alanna beheld in her eyes boots and coats lined with fur, bottles of melted snow, and snow shoes. Not that any of them are any use in Corus, but they would make a good souvenir, though one did not even travel to the Roof of the World to buy these.

Deeming it useless, Alanna wandered away from the stall and traveled through the main street of Corus, idly looking at shops left and right, minding her feet when people rudely pushed pass her in a hurry. The temptation to growl was infuriating, and it pained her not to do so to the ill-mannered. It was only a while after did she spot the Dancing Dove and made up her mind to enter.

She quickly found George and sat at across from him. He was staring idly off into space, and Alanna startled him.

"Lass! What a surprise!"

"Hi George," Alanna said in response. "I can't find a gown for tonight's ball. It's infuriating, shopping for someone supposedly my size."

George looked at Alanna's disguised body in amusement, "I would have guessed so."

Alanna grimaced, then asked, "Is Liam here? I was hoping toget some training done before I go back out there."

"No," George looked thoughtful for a moment "...but perhaps you would like to learn how to weild a dagger?" He grinned as she saw Alanna perk up with excitement. He led her upstairs, explaining there she could accomadate herself before heading down to the courtyard.

When they were upstairs, George rumaged through his trunk of clothes and handed her a pair of his smallest trousers and tunic.

"Thanks George...and your lending me another set of clothing, when I didn't even return the other pair," she said emabrassedly, her eyes not meeting his. This brought back the memory of her absently blurting out the random thought. Her face became as red as her hair.

George chuckled heartily, "Dun worry about it, lass, you can change behind that screen, I won't look."

Alanna came out from behind the screen, her previous plump figure changed to her regular normal state. It never ceased to amaze George in seeing the difference.

He then handed her a dagger, before saying they were going to practicein his room for privacy. He told her how to hold it, showed her different ways to defend and attack. Alanna had a lot of fun learning new techniques, though she can't help but feel excited at his closeness. She discarded this feeling as nothing of significance, however.

Soon, it was very late, and Alanna quickly changed back to her glamoured form and thanked George profusely before heading out. With haste, she went into a store and got the silliest looking dress there was, one with many lacing and ruffles. _This, _she thought_, ought to repel unwanted suitors._

* * *

Dear Readers,

I am soooo sorry for the long absence. I hope you all aren't too mad, I mean, at least I'm still writing, right? (laughs meekly) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though not much happens here. Another update is coming soon...

Bambolieblue


	11. Eleventh Chapter

"Tada!" Alanna danced into the room and twirled around for all to see. What Thom, Lucy, and Cythera saw was a tall, ogre-ish lady dressed in unbecoming pink lace and ruffles. Her face was painted pale with powder, and her lips a deep blood red.

Immediately, Thom and Lucy started laughing with loud guffaws. Cythera stared at the supposed lady before her and exclaimed with shock, "Alanna! You look absolutely horrible!"

Alanna grinned at her friends' reaction and responded, "I know." She looked at her own reflection at a nearby mirror. Alanna indeed looked like an ogre. Perhaps a male troll who was trying to pass for a lady. Her lips were big and bloated. It stood out against the pale complexion, and her eyes were small and squinty. The limp greasy strands that hung out of a bun were supposed to pass for hair. The warts were bigger than normal, and a few zits and moles were added.

"Alanna, I applaud you for your beautifully created guise." Thom said grinning.

Alanna mock-curtsied.

Mid-way laughing, Lucy quickly gasped, then choked. Thom quickly went over and thudded her on the back. Straightening up, Lucy turned towards Alanna and asked, "Do you have an escort?"

"Escort? Why would I need an escort?"

"You can't go by yourself." Cythera argued.

"Why not? I'm not here to find a suitor. That's the whole point of this disguise. I thought you knew that." This statement was addressed to both Lucy and Cythera.

Lucy blushed.

Alanna was immediately suspicious. "Lucy…do you have an escort?"

It was Thom's turn to blush.

Alanna's eyes widened, but on the contrary, Cythera smiled.

"I'm sorry Alanna," Lucy apologized, "but I…"

With haste and panic, Thom quickly tugged on Lucy's hands, and together they fled the room, leaving only Cythera, Alanna, and an unfinished apology.

Not soon afterwards, Alanna went to Cythera's room while Cythera was thinking up a way to get Alanna an escort in such a short time. There was a knock on the door. Alanna glanced up from her seat in the back of the room. Cythera got up from the couch and went to open the door.

"Gary," she exclaimed. "Come in."

Alanna saw Gary walk in, with his chestnut hair combed neatly. Cythera led him to the middle of the room, but he hesitated when he saw Alanna.

"Gary, dear, I have a problem."

Upon hearing this, Gary's attention was quickly directed at Cythera. Concerned, he gently put a hand on her elbow.

"Cythera, what's wrong?"

Cythera smiled sweetly. Flirtatiously, she raised her eye slowly until it met his. Alanna scowled. What was Cythera up to? By the looks of it, she had Gary under her charm like a seductress.

"Gary, my friend here does not have an escort. I was wondering if one of your friends…could accompany her to the dance?" Alanna's mouth dropped open in surprise. Escort? This wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to be the repulsion of every man in court. Why would Cythera set her up with an escort? What was she up to?

But it was too late. Gary already agreed to it. Cythera then walked him to the door before meeting Alanna's surprised and somewhat angry gaze.

"Alanna-," Cythera started quickly. She was familiar with her quick temper.

Alanna cut her off with an angry shout. "Cythera! What did you do?" She had risen from her seat at the end of the room and had stomped over to her friend.

"You have to get a suitor sometime, you know that. Where would you go when you grow older? You cannot avoid men forever. Or are you afraid of love? Do you not want an escort because you are afraid?"

Alanna was appalled at Cythera's explanation. Yet she didn't reply, because she knew that some part of her is indeed afraid. But she really didn't need someone, nor did she want someone. At her own mental retort, Alanna subtly thought about George, but she quickly shut that thought out. She now felt both frustrated and trapped. Wanting to snap back, but not finding the words, she consented.

"Fine. But I'll get you back for it."

Cythera smiled. "I knew you would see reason. Now come." Gently, Cythera guided Alanna by the elbow to the door. Together they walked out.

* * *

"Jon?" Gary knocked on the door. "Are you in there?" He knocked louder.

The door opened to reveal the Prince neatly dressed. His attire was fit for the imminent dance. His aura was that fit for a prince, potent and commanding. But as soon as Prince Jonathan saw his friend at the door, his demeanor was gone, and he was just a friend greeting another. He motioned for Gary to come in.

"What do you think?" Jon asked.

Gary grinned. "As handsome as always, my Prince."

Jonathan mocked a lady's sigh. "I should think so, I wouldn't want to be scaring Lady Delia away." The grin was quickly off Gary's face. He started to fidget nervously.

"Er, Jon, there's a problem."

The prince raised an imposing eyebrow. "A problem, Gary?"

"Uh..er…yes, a problem…"

Jonathan sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"I promised Cythera that I would provide an escort for her friend…"

"And…"

"And I was assuming that you could be that escort…" Gary trailed off cautiously, waiting for an outburst of anger. He had wisely avoided mentioning that it was one of the Trebond twin. Hopefully Gary would not be beheaded when his cousin and friend finds out. He sighed with relief when after a moment or two, no angry words were shouted at him.

"I'll be going now," he said, edging towards the door. "She will wait for you at the line." Once outside the door, Gary quickly picked up his pace into a run and headed towards Cythera's quarters.

* * *

Alanna took a deep breath. This was unnerving. Slowly, she approached the long line that stood to be introduced to the hall. Who could be her escort?

Disgusted at her cowardice, Alanna took a deep breath of resignation and decided to get this over with, once and for all. Perhaps if she went through with this, Cythera would stop trying to find her a suitor. Her plan had been to keep away from all suitors and the prospect of being married to one. The idea of being an obedient wife waiting on her husband loomed over her like an ominous cloud. Thinking about her possible misfortune brought once again the fear that coiled in her stomach. Quickly she warded away any thoughts that might interfere with the night and proceeded to look for someone who seemed to be waiting.

What if the friend that Gary got was so disgusted at having to escort her and simply left her there waiting for eternity? Alanna didn't know whether to rejoice at this or feel miserable. With all the unknown feelings coming towards her like an ambush of arrows, she decided to ponder over the meaning of them some other time, perhaps when she was alone.

* * *

Jon stood at a little distance from the line of nobles waiting to be announced. He waited with apprehension. Why couldn't Gary have chosen Raoul or Alex? Why did he have to choose him? But Jon already knew the answer. Gary knew he could not refuse. As a prince, it was one of his traits to be tolerable of all nobles, and it would be rude to refuse. No doubt Gary chose some lady who wanted a chance to at him. Who wouldn't want to have a chance to become queen? But no matter. His crowning was still a long way off, and he still had plenty of time to choose.

He waited a little bit longer. Who was he escorting? He had wanted to do Lady Delia the honor of providing her with an escort. But alas, this cannot happen, all because of his cousin.

Jonathan looked at the crowd gathering in front of the enormous doors. He could not see a lady by herself. There were only couples standing there, asides from him…wait, was that a lady standing away from the line? It did not look like a lady at all! Yet it was wearing a pink ball gown with an immeasurable amount of lacing. But it was almost as tall as him! And the face looked like that of a troll's wearing face paint! Could it be a lady? It was. Or _she_ was. And…it was the Trebond! Jon's face flamed up in anger at his friend. He knew his hatred towards the surreptitious traitors! How dare Gary set him up with this treacherous swine! Did he think him void of honor!

But a second voice in Jon's mind countered the first. It argued that if Prince Jonathan were indeed a Prince, he would escort whomever, no matter if they were presumed traitorous. After all, he only have Roger's word that one of the Trebonds were traitors, but what of the other one?

He shall see.

With his head tilted up, and his expression neutral, Prince Jonathan walked up to the figure in pink.

"Lady?" He bowed and offered a hand. He kissed the white-gloved hand presented to him, then straightened.

"You!" the figured exclaimed in a surprised gasp. Jon kept his face expressionless.

* * *

Dear Readers, 

Look! Look! (points excitedly at the new chapter). I updated! See? I updated! Haha, I'm so proud of myself! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there's more coming.

I'm planning on rewriting Chasing My Dream. It will be different from the original. What do you guys think?

Bambolieblue


	12. Twelth Chapter

Alanna felt her face blush hotly. No amount of years at the convent could fully prepare her for all the attention that was directed towards her. She glanced at the Prince's eyes, but his eyes were a startling blue and she looked away. Without looking at his face, Alanna could tell that he was amused. This made her hate him even more. Awkwardly she stepped to the waltz. In her mind, she slowly repeated the steps. In doing so, she could ignore all the stares coming from the waltzing ladies nearby.

One, two, three…one, two, three-keep the rhythm… 

"What?" Alanna asked, startled out of her mantra.

"I asked of how you are enjoying the ball," Jonathan repeated.

"Quite fine, thank you," Alanna gritted through her teeth. In the end, she decided to smile in order to be polite, but it came out as a distorted grimace. Jonathan laughed at her, quite amused in spite of himself.

Alanna looked up, surprised to hear him laughing.

"You enjoy people staring at you?"

"No." Alanna blushed a little harder.

Jonathan felt a little surprise welling in him. This girl wasn't what he had expected at all. He admitted that he had first found her appearance revolting, but she wasn't so bad personality-wise. From how she had unabashedly stepped down from the carriage, Jonathan had assumed that Alanna enjoyed attention, and here she was, blushing madly at the stares that one should expect when dancing with a prince. He chuckled and decided to change the subject to save her some more embarrassment.

"So…what activities do you enjoy? Perhaps we can appoint a time to spend together…"

_One, two, three…one, two...What? Activities? _"Well…" _one, two, three…wait, activities._

"Well," Alanna relied hesitantly. Her mind was still somewhat occupied counting. Without much thought, she said, "I would really like to learn to fence, or perhaps spar."

"Fence? Spar? Aren't those activities unsuitable for a lady?" He should have known that the traitor's sister would be so unlady-like.

Hearing this angered Alanna, and she pretty much forgot her embarrassment. "Of course not! If a man can do it, why can't I?"

Jonathan frowned. "Because you are a lady, and ladies do not do such things."

"I'm not a lady," Alanna retorted, as if that should explain it.

"Yes you are, you are of a noble decent, and your family name is recorded in the Book of Gold."

"That does not make me a lady, nor does it make me incapable of doing things that men do," Alanna huffed.

Jon got angry at how insistent she was, no female had ever been as stubborn as Alanna (asides from his mother). Why doesn't she just admit that she was a lady? Why won't she admit that she was a lady? He'll show her…"Fine, tomorrow at noon, after lunch. Meet me at the court."

"Deal."

With that the dance ended, and Jonathan bowed. Alanna curtsied.

"It was an honor."

"The pleasure was mine."

Alanna was just about to make her way towards Thom to announce her news when someone intercepted her. Not expecting this intervention, Alanna quickly halted, but not quick enough. Cool hands reached out to steady her. Goosebumps formed on her flesh.

Roger of Conte smiled at her, revealing a set of pearl-white teeth.

"Hope I haven't startled you much, Lady Alanna?"

Alanna swallowed. "Oh no, milord, not at all."

"Good. Then may I have this dance, my lady?" All thoughts forgotten about her recent dispute with Jonathan bout not being a lady, Alanna nodded. "You may."

* * *

Dear Readers,  
I know I haven't updated in ages, you guys must be like, "after months of waiting, and this is all?" I admit, this is a bit short, but I'm working on it... But to tell the truth, I don't think this story is very good...I'm planning on writing a better story. Besides, didn't you guys think that Alanna is a bit ooc here?

Bambolieblue


End file.
